


Is This What's Going To Happen?

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: This Can't Be Happening [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Hux has even bigger issues, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, It is not Hux's day, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo has emotional instability issues, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Oh, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, blunt!kylo, why do the Ace's sneak in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux set his eyes forward, gaze hard. However, that would make him a coward. Hux refused to be a coward, especially with something as seemingly insignificant and stupid as this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What's Going To Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to resolve the first fic in this series...I believe I may have failed...whoops

Hux hated himself. 

The general took in a deep breath as he walked down the hallway. His footsteps were all too loud; The little voice in his head that was screaming at him that what he was doing was most definitely not a good idea, seemed very, very right. The work on his desk called him back to his quarters. 

_ Leave your mission behind _ , everything in him was screaming.

Hux set his eyes forward, gaze hard. However, that would make him a coward. Hux refused to be a coward, especially with something as seemingly insignificant and stupid as this was.

The black uniform brushed gently against his skin with each step, not large enough to be baggy, but not so small that it hugged the intricate curves of his body. Onyx pants laid straight, the immaculately pressed line down the front of each leg just barely bending out of shape with his knees as he moved forward. The pressed jacket accentuated his broad shoulders, and tucked in at the waist. His uniform was precise, clean, and radiated his powerful position.

As his destination grew closer, Hux realized just how new and unpredictable what he was willingly walking into really was. 

It was verily true that he had dealt with a myriad of “ _ things _ ” throughout his life. Many situations that others wouldn’t dare touch. In fact, this attribute was one which made him appealing to the First Order’s higher ups in the first place. But none of those experiences could prepare him for what he was throwing himself into now.

No, Hux had never once been in any kind of relationship. He would even be hesitant to say that the relationship which he had with his parents was really a relationship at all, but that was a different subject altogether. Even thinking the word relationship was something uniquely strange to him. That, and the fact where just a mere week ago the very person with whom he was likening an interaction as a relationship to, was the person he felt he hated more than any other being in the universe.

Chills suddenly ran down his back, and blue eyes narrowed. “Lord Ren.”

“General.”

Kylo’s voice was deafening to his ears, deep and apathetic. Hux continued walking, only stopping once he was in front of the very door he had set out to get to. Kylo smoothly stepped in front of him, hand waving before his figure in a flowing motion, the door sliding easily into it’s pocket. Hux followed the man’s long strided steps into the room, pushing down the rising feeling of uncertainty itching at the back of his mind.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” The distorted voice made the space confining, pulling in the shadows towards the General’s figure.

“Take that stupid thing off Ren. I refuse to talk to a piece of plastic out of the sight of our subordinates.” At least, now he did. Up to a week ago, Hux wouldn’t have even bothered, the mask a commonality no matter where the knight was. Hux doubted the man even took it off when he showered.

However, despite Kylo’s rather difficult nature, he did reach up to release the mask, placing it on a short table before turning around to face the redhead, the metal door closing with a small mechanical whir. Dark brown eyes looked expectantly at him through a stoic mask of entrancingly marred features. The scar running across Ren’s face was darkened and slightly raised. Hux found himself wanting to take a step forward, to run his fingers down the length of the scar, to press his lips against- no. 

Hux gave his head a small shake, taking a step forward and rolling back his shoulders to assert himself. “We need to talk about...that little incident.”

“Incident, General?”

“Yes.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re referring to.” Kylo’s face remained blank, but there was something there. A little glint in nearly black eyes.

“Don’t play with me Ren.” He growled out. This was not a position that he wanted to be in. If he had listened to his better reasoning, he would be sitting at his desk, efficiently working away at the rapidly increasing pile of work that appeared on his holopad. And yet, here he was, his deeply ingrained pride strong enough to push him towards a pretentious little man-child.

The knight’s head tilted back, baring his neck as dark brown eyes looked down his nose at the General. “Are you getting short with me General? I simply stated that I didn’t know what incident you were referring to.”

“You very well do you bastard.”

“Now, Hux.” There was a phantom pressure at his throat, a similar feeling pinning his wrists to his sides. “You’d do well to watch your mouth around me.”

The redhead swallowed thickly, pulling in a sharp breath through his compressed windpipe. “You’d do well to keep your mouth  _ shut  _ around me.”

Kylo’s nose scrunched up slightly, as though disgusted. The pressure increased, and flowed through his veins. There was a cold heat spreading through his body, his muscles shaking in tremors. The knight was slowly backing him into a wall then, the phantom hold so tight that Hux’s feet just barely brushed the floor before his back met the unforgiving metal walls.

Kylo was snarling at him, a show of teeth caught somewhere between a menacing smile and a disgusted grimace. Noises forcefully choked their way out of the redhead’s throat as the continual flow of oxygen became a scarcity. Then there was a sharp twist in his gut before the repulsing taste of a mixture between metal and salt made his way into his mouth, heavy enough to make it’s way out of the corner of pale lips. A drop of slightly diluted crimson liquid rolling down his chin.

The dark haired man leaned forward, dragging a soft pink tongue over the bloody trail, right up to the corner of his lips. For a moment time slowed, those lips sliding over to gently brush his own, the pressure rapidly decreasing as physical touch came to replace the phantom.

“Were you speaking of this incident General?”

Kylo was bitter. Each word made their lips brush once more, the knight’s hot breath cascading across his cheeks.

Blue eyes held fast to brown. And damn his better judgment, today was not his bleeding day. Hux surged forward, their lips crashing together rather painfully, the tension cut by the clack of teeth on teeth. Kylo was taken aback for a moment, though his surprise must not have lasted long, because within moments he was using the length of his body to press Hux closer to the wall, shoulders hunched slightly to match the redhead’s height in order to keep their lips connected.

When they finally pulled away both of their breaths were coming in sharp pants, pulling in air like drowning men. Hux scowled.

“I don’t know what you’ve done to me, but if you think that you’re just going to kiss me and leave it at that, then I’m afraid you’re sorely mistaken.”

“I had no intention of doing such a thing.” One of Kylo’s rather large hands came up to the side of Hux’s face, thumb tucking under the man’s chin as he pushed his head back into the wall. “Just as soon as I got you in my hands, you slipped away. Perhaps you don’t know an invitation when you’ve gotten one.”

Lithe porcelain fingers came up to push at the warmth engulfing half of his face.“I don’t want an invitation to your bed.”

The strong fingers simply grasped his jaw harder. “I wasn’t inviting you to my bed.”

Hux’s eyebrows arched upwards, and he narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him. “Are you propositioning me?”

Kylo smirked, his scar twisting beautifully with the movement of his features. “Something like that.”

At this proximity Hux didn’t hold back, figuring that being reserved in this situation held little to no bearing. His fingers trailed gently down the length of the marred skin, reveling in the slight warmth melting into his fingers.

“So?”

Blue eyes fluttered, processing the information flowing between their opposing figures. What had he been expecting? That was most likely a question he should have set to answering before making the venture to Kylo’s quarters to sort out something he had absolutely no clue how to sort out. This, for him, was an all time low, the least organized he had ever allowed himself to be. His feelings were a jumbled up mess, jumping right into the confused junk pile of his thoughts.

Kylo looked at him expectantly, hand twisting so that he could gently brush the pad of his thumb against Hux’s cheek. Perhaps Ren was bipolar.

“What, in fact, is the exact proposition being offered?” He asked rather dumbly. The rough thumb brushed down to the corner of his lips.

“I want you to marry me.”

Hell. That was a rather large jump from what he had been suspecting. Sirens blared in his mind, body freezing up as the words coursed through his veins. Most usually individuals would partake in the act of courting before such a question was asked, or at least had the courtesy of being arranged to be married.

How long had this boy been pining after him without him knowing it? How long had Kylo been planning for this moment? And what the bloody fucking hell was he supposed to do? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
